A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lip-based compositions such as lipsticks, lip balms, and lip glosses. A lip-based composition of the present invention has the ability to protect the lips from ultraviolet A and B (UVA and UVB) radiation while also moisturizing the lips to prevent cracked, dried, or chapped lips.
B. Description of Related Art
Previous attempts at lip-based products such as lip sticks have either lacked substantivity, tended to dry-out and clump or crack on the lip, or lacked the ability to effectively treat or prevent lip-related conditions (e.g., dried, cracked, chapped lips, etc.). Attempts to solve these problems have lead to formulations that were difficult to spread on the lips, had unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, oily, tacky, etc.), and had limited beneficial effects for lip-related conditions.